KyoyaxMadoka chapter 1: A new era of Kyoya
by Christian B. E. S
Summary: This is the real beyblade. The metal series, a shipping of Kyoya and Madoka. This will be muliti-chaptered. Hope you will enjoy. btw. might as well do a RyugaxMaoka in the future. So please stay tuned for that as well. :-) ;-)


Where we are in timeline:

I guess that we f*cked up the story and just go kind of with metal series. Just the metal fusion-series. So everything in metal fusion happened, exept ginka still has his regular pegasus. Im afraid i can not spoil to you why that is. ;-)

Later on in further chapters there will be love scenes, regaarding Kyoya and Madoka. So if you are not a fan of Kyoya and Madoka, please read somewhere else, that would be if you want to of cause. :-)

*QUICK DISCLAIMER!*

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE CONTENT MENTIONED IN MY STORY!¨(Sorry, but it is neccesary to write that. Like "oblicatoric-ish".)¨

Also, I will be refering ginga, as Ginka. (Cause that is how you say it in the version i have watched.)

-By the way, likely not to be that maty shortcuts, due to the fact I am brittish.

-ENJOY-

CHAPTER 1 OUT OF MANY: A NEW ERA OF KYOYA TATEGAMI.

-At the bey stadium right when Kyoyas battle with Ryuga was about to start.

Ginka Takes his hand out for a knuckle.

"Don´t worry Kyoya, I will get him" Ginka sais WAY to selfconsiously.

"Huh, I dont need to worry, and you wont need to fight him. BACK OFF! " Kyoya expressed with anger.

"Thats my Kyoya!" Benkei yelled as allways.

DJ GUY: "Are you all ready for this epic battle, who will it be, the undefeated Ryuga with his Illegal bey! Or will it be the king of the beasts, our only: KYYYYOYA!"

'PEOPLE ARE CHEERING ON KYOYA*

Kyoya grants the world with his signature smirk, and a "hghh."

Ryugas entry was glamourous, they then played woth their muscles like in the series and destroyed the field.

"3! 2! 1!" Everyone yelled.

Kyoya and Ryuga: "LET IT RIP!"

They blasted a bit in each other, with power of a dark move allmost each time. (Quick note: I am letting the "DJ" out of this, I think it would take to long if i should write what he said as well, so i am just describing the fight myself. ;-) )

"Ginka! I will win, and defeat you!" Kyoya yelled, as his aura against him turned green, his eyes were lighting up!

"Kyoya!" Benkei Tryed to yell, but meaningless.

Madoka wanted to analyse the batttle, but the power was way to great.

"RYUGA! I DON´T CARE HOW MUCH YOU THINK YOU ARE UNFDEFEATABLE! I WILL WIN, AND THEN DEFEAT GINKA, AND TAKE MY PLACE AS THE BEST! GRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHHH"

*ROAR LEONE, KING LION TEARING BLAST, SHOW HIM WHAT WE GOT, MY BLADER SPIRIT!" Kyoya was furious, he put all power intop one last shot.

"You entertain me, but now" Ryuga said.

"*L-Drago Full power! DARK MOVE: DARK EMPEROR SORING DESTRUCTION!" Ryuga yelled as he gave the last he and L-Drago gt in them.

veryone gisped, as the bladers on the field, collided.

*The beys hit.*

DJ: "RUN, HIDE, GET DOWN!"

*GIANT EXPLOSION!*

evryone got up from cover.

"SAY WHAT!" Ginka expressed, right as the dust dissappeared.

... L-Drago, had broke into multiple parts.

"Ginka, oh GINKA! GET YOUR A$$ DOWN HERE! IT IS YOUR TURN! " KYOYA SEEMED to look like, uhmmmm, LIKE, uhmmm, LIKE A GOD!

RYO: "HOW!"

Kyoya: "come on, i dont have all day Ginka Hagane.

They stod in the field.

" Sorry im making this so short Ginka. "

"3,2,1!" Kyoya said alone.

Wait ginka expressed as he clumsy took his launcher and got ready. JUST IN TIME!

"let it rip!"

"COME ON GINKA! Use your blader spirit!" Kenta said.

Yu was still in shock and said: "I can not belive Ryuga lost, Maybe Kyoya really IS the best..."

Kenta looked like he had seen a ghost.

"THATS MY KYOYA OUT THERE! BENKEI CRYED!

"But, that was... Impossible." Tsubassa said with wonder and mystic in his voice...

As they fired their beys.*

"LEONE, WE WONT LOOOOOOOOSSSSEEEEEEEEE! GRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! LEONE, SPECIAL MOVE.

"WHAT?! ALLREADY?! " Ginka said supprised by his power.

"KING LION TEARING BLAST! "

"GGG,GGG,GINKA!" DJ was trying to say it, but he allmost couldn´t.

everyone gisped, all around the world.

Kyoya laughed, his ´evil´ ´signature´ laugh.

"No match. I finally got what i wanted.

"WELL KYOYA WON!" DJ finally sdaid, but a bit to late.

The people cheered on Kyoya.

"I do not njned applause, EVERYONE, GIVE GINKA HIS STUPID TROPHY, I ONLY CAME TO DEFEAT GINKA AND RYUGA, THEN GO."

*kYOYA WALKED OFF*

with his "friends" calling out to him from the back.

Madoka was staring at her screen like most of the time.

"NO, WHAT AM I THINKING OF! " She said to herself, blushing afterwards.

BY THE WAY GUYS, SHE WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT THE MATCH YOU KNOW. ;-) HEHE...

I am afraid you will have to ait until next chapter to find out what happens. i Do not know when this will be released, bit i will try to get them out in weekens, since i want to have long chapters going on. This is what i will call "decent, or maybe even half-small" stories.

BUT ANYWAYS! HANKS FOR READING, SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
